Once upon a Disney Song
by YamiYugi4ever
Summary: Song Oneshots, using romantic songs from Disney. YYxY AxY Not Anzu! Warning: some chapters contain girl Yugi
1. Kiss the Girl

Nekogal: Hello everyone! I just came up with this idea and I couldn't hold it any longer! So I'm gonna write small song-fics, but with Disney songs! And yes, it will be only YamixYugi, or AtemuxYugi. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters, or 'Kiss the Girl' song, just the plot. Enjoy my first chap!

* * *

Another day of lunch time at high school, another day Yami would stare quietly at his crush. He was sitting on a bench next to Joey, ignoring the blond's conversation, being too busy looking at the beautiful angel sitting under the tree some meters away.

Yami sighed contently, smiling as his daydreams took over him once again "She is so beautiful…"

_There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She doesn't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl_

"Hey!" Said Joey at Yami snapping his fingers, trying to get his attention. "Yami back to Earth!"

Yami blinked and turned at Joey "Oh sorry"

The blond one crossed his arms and sighed "It's like the fifth time you do it, why won't you just go and say hi to her?"

Yami blushed and shook his head "Of course not! What would she say?" He turned back at the angel with amethyst eyes only to see her blushing about something.

Joey smirked at seeing the look in Yami's eyes "Just go, she is alone right now, she is always alone, you don't have to worry"

Still feeling unsure Yami looked at Joey worried "But, we never speak to each other" He said as he looked at her again.

_Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you, too  
There is one way to ask her  
It won't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl_

Joey rolled his eyes "Stop being so nervous" He stood up and pulled Yami up too "Just go with her!" Then he pushed his friend, to make him fall just in front of the girl's gaze.

Yami looked up at her and blushed, and so she did, trying to hide it she looked away from him.

A little uncomfortable about the situation, Yami stood up doing his best to not run away "Um, hi"

The girl looked down at the floor still blushing "Hi…" She said nervously, her voice almost sounding like chorus of angels, soft, and delicate.

Yami rubbed the back of his head, feeling very nervous "S-Sorry to come up l-like this… I'm just gonna leave" He turned around already wanting to punch Joey in the face for what he did.

_Sing with me now  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
My, oh, my  
Look at the boy too shy  
He ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Ain't that sad  
Ain't it shame, too bad  
You gonna miss the girl_

Before he was stopped.

"Wait…"

Felling his heart jump of happiness, Yami turned around to face the shy, blushing girl again "Yes?"

Still looking down she spoke again "W-Would you mind… to sit next to me…? I'm always alone"

Yami smiled at her warmly "Of course not" He sat next to her and chuckled inwardly at seeing her bit her lower lip nervous. "Yami" He said.

The girl looked up at him, her blush almost gone "What?"

"That's my name, what's yours?" He asked kindly.

"Oh, my name, um, my name is…" She did her best to remember her name, but the pressure at just being sitting next to Yami was too much for her "My name is Yuugi…"

"Nice to meet you Yuugi" He said warmly

"S-same here…"

They stayed quiet for a moment, both looking desperately for something to talk about until Yuugi broke the silence again. "Y-You know… I've been watching you for some time and I noticed you seem to be…" She blushed "A good person…"

Yami surprised at what she said raised his eyebrows "Really?"

_Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She won't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl_

Yuugi nodded "And, um…I was wondering if you c-could show me the school, because you see I'm new here…"

Yami nodded at her smiling "I'll gladly will"

Yuugi blushed at his smile and looked away

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl_

Yami cleared his throat, getting her attention again "I've been watching you too, and well, y-you are very pretty and um…" Yuugi blushed at his words "I was wondering why someone like you was alone, I mean you are pretty, smart and nice…"

Yuugi chuckled slightly making Yami to blush this time "You are so sweet at saying those things" She looked at him and gave a beautiful smile "But I'm not sure either why I don't have friends"

"I think you should" He said moving closer to her

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl_

Yami then looked at Joey, and blushed more at noticing his friend whispered _'Kiss her'_

"But you know…" Continued Yuugi "I think I just found my first friend" Then she smiled at Yami

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Float along  
Listen to the song  
The song says kiss the girl_

Then for some reason Yami held Yuugi's soft hand in his, and for his surprise, she did not let go. "Your hand, it's warm and soft…" She said lowly with a smile marked on her face.

Yami smiled at her back "Yours too"

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Music play  
Do what the music says  
You wanna kiss the girl_

"So…" Said Yami "Are we friends?"

The girl chuckled at the question, and touched his cheek softly "Friends, lovers, is there any difference?"

_You've got to kiss the girl  
Why don't you kiss the girl?  
You gotta kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl_

Yami smirked, and not holding himself anymore he leaned forward and captured her lips into a deep kiss. Yuugi wrapped her arms around Yami's neck and so did Yami around her waist.

He bit her lip asking for entrance and she gladly let him in, then she moaned slightly at feeling Yami's tongue lick her teeth and gum lovingly.

Yuugi's lips tasted sweet, and Yami's spicy, and mixed together it tasted delicious to both. Finally they separated, and looked deeply in each others eyes.

"Yes!" They heard someone scream, both turned around to find Joey jumping up and down of happiness.

The girl chuckled cutely "So, he gave you courage or something?"

Yami shrugged "Something like that" Then they kissed each other again.

* * *

Nekogal: Lol, I needed to write that. So what do you think? I hope you liked it! Please review and give me your opinions!

Yugi: And also, if you want to, you can give Nekogal another romantic Disney song to use it in the next chap!

Nekogal: Until next time!


	2. A Whole new World

Nekogal: Wow! Thank you so much for your lovely reviews! So, I got three requests for 'A whole new World' From Aladdin, so I hope you guys like it.

Yugi: Nekogal does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters or the song 'A whole new World'. **Warning: Female Yugi.**

Nekogal: Enjoy!

* * *

Princess Yugi sighed as she stood in her balcony, it was rough to be princess and to not be let get out of the palace once in awhile, she certainly did not know if her father over protected her or he just did not want her to be with her lover.

She looked at the nocturne sky before her and sighed depressed "I wish Atemu was here"

Then out of nowhere Atemu came up from down being sitting on what it seemed to be a flying cloud. The princess yelped at sudden appearance but then she calmed down at seeing who it was "Atemu! It's you!" She said in happiness.

Atemu nodded and bowed "Did you call my princess?"

Yugi blushed "I just wanted to see you Atemu, you know I'm not allowed to leave the palace"

Atemu smiled and lent her his hand "Then come with me, and I'll show what your eyes have not seen yet"

The princess doubted for a minute, but for being able to go out of the palace was enough to make her hold Atemu's hand. He carefully helped her on the cloud and they sat down. "Hold my hand, or you may fall my princess"

Wondering why he said that she held his hand, and then the cloud began to move up, she yelped and closed her eyes, but when she felt the air against her face Yugi opened her eyes again.

_I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me princess, now when did you last  
Let your heart decide__?_

"Wow!" She said at the view both had, they were flying above Egypt, and it looked so beautiful.

Atemu smiled at her expression and kissed her cheek "You like it?"

"Yes, it is so beautiful! I never thought Egypt could look so pretty. It's almost like I'm in another world filled with beauty"

Atemu chuckled "Trust me, there's a lot more to see. I traveled out of Egypt and there are millions of wonders you need to see" Then Atemu pointed to a direction not very far away from them "Look, that's the bazaar, and in the middle of the night the light from the candles they lit up makes it look beautiful"

Yugi widened her eyes "Wow! You are right!"

They flew above the bazaar and from one of the stores he took a small flower and gave it to Yugi, the princess took it and smiled

_I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over sideways and under  
On a magic carpet ride _

"Now where do we go Atemu?"

Atemu chuckled "Up, to the sky"

"What?" Then not been warned both flew up, and up; the princess felt like she was falling and held Atemu's waist. She felt her body wet when they pasted through the clouds and then she gasped at seeing the full moon in front of her eyes. "Oh my! The moon looks so pretty!"

Atemu chuckled "Indeed it does, I always come to see it when I feel alone"

_A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell __us no  
or where to go  
Or say were only dreaming _

"Now prepare yourself, we are going back down" They went down again and found themselves in the dessert.

Yugi then saw something walking in the dessert "Oh, what's that?"

Atemu smiled "You mean, what are those, those are camels"

"Camels?"

Atemu nodded and made the cloud to move them down enough to be next to the camels, Yugi chuckled and stroke the back of one of them "I never saw a camel before"

"Then I bet you never saw the birds close enough" They flew up again to find a group of birds flying. Yugi chuckled, she never saw them that close, their eyes were so small but pretty at the same time. She gently touched one of their feathers and giggled.

_A whole new world  
A dazzling place __I never knew  
But when I'm way up here  
It's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world  
With you _

_Now I'm in a whole new world with you _

"Hey Yugi, do you want to fly, but like the birds do?" Asked Atemu

"Sure, but actually-" Then out of nowhere Yami held her hand and both jumped off the cloud and found themselves falling on the sky. Yugi screamed and held Atemu tightly, and for her relief they landed on the cloud again.

_Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feeling  
Soaring, tumbling, free-wheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky_

Atemu chuckled "You liked it?"

The princess blinked and looked up at Atemu "Yes, but at least you could warn me!"

"Then, I should warn you we are going down" And then the cloud flew down and down at a great speed, so much that Yugi closed her eyes

"Don't close your eyes my princess"

_Don't you dare close your eyes  
A hundred t__housand things to see  
Hold your breath it gets better  
I'm like a shooting star  
I've come so far  
I can't go back to where I used to be_

Yugi opened her eyes again and saw they were flying next to a pyramid in construction.

Atemu smiled at her and gave her a small kiss on the cheek "I bet you never saw a pyramid in construction either"

The princess shook her head as she waved to some of the men working below them, and she chuckled when they waved back.

She turned back at her lover and smiled "Now where are we going Atemu?"

He smiled back at her "To a very special place. It's a little away from Egypt but it's worth it"

Again both kept flying, going far away from Egypt and from the dessert, feeling how the breeze stroke their faces softly. Finally after some minutes they arrived to what it seemed to be a small lake with a few threes, something wonderful for the princess, because the closest thing to that scenery were the gardens of her palace.

_A whole new world  
Every turn a surprise  
With new horizons to pursue  
Every moment red letter_

They slowly flew down to the lake, enough close to see some fishes jump and to touch the water. The princess sprinkled some of the water to Atemu, and she chuckled when she was sprinkled back.

She gave him a kiss in the cheek and hugged him tightly.

_I'll chase them anywhere  
There's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you_

They pasted near a three and Atemu took an apple from one of them, then gave it to Yugi.

Yugi gave it a bite and smiled "You sure know how to show your charms to a girl"

Atemu chuckled "Of course"

The cloud stopped moving and both sat under one of the threes, and snuggled into each other's body. Atemu wrapped one of his arms around her protectively and gave her a kiss on the forehead "Do you like this place?"

Yugi nodded "I sure do"

_A whole new world  
That's where we'll be  
A thrilling chase  
A wondrous place  
For you and me_

Atemu chuckled, and both shared a small passionate kiss.

* * *

Soon after some time together Atemu brought back Yugi to her palace, the princess being happy to be able to see further from her home. She stood in her balcony with Atemu still sitting in the cloud, saying good by to each other "I enjoyed tonight a lot Atemu"

"I'm glad you did my beautiful princess"

She blushed and smiled "So, will I see you tomorrow?"

He nodded "Only if you want to see me again my princess"

She gave a kiss to Atemu's nose and waved at him "Then I'll see you tomorrow"

Atemu smiled at her and bowed "Until tomorrow, good night my princess" Then he flew away, fading in the nocturne sky.

Yugi chuckled and came back into her room, smiling of great happiness.

* * *

Nekogal: Lol, I think I did the same that happened in Aladdin but only with Yugi and Atemu. Please review! And give me your opinions please!

Yugi: Don't forget to give song ideas, the one people ask more to Nekogal to write will be chosen.

Nekogal: -waves- Jaa-ne!


	3. You'll be in my Heart

Nekogal: Hi again everyone! And thanks for your reviews, I got a request for 'You'll be in my Heart' from Tarzan, and I just couldn't hold myself! That song matches puzzleshipping wonderfully!

Yugi: At the end of this chapter Nekogal will ask you a small favour. **Warning, slight Anzu bashing**

Nekogal: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters or the song 'You'll be in my Heart', just the plot. Enjoy!

* * *

Yugi panted and cried, as his nightmare kept torturing him, his body was shaking of terror and innocent tears were falling down his cheeks, as the thunders from the storm outside echoed in his entire room.

The boy scared opened his eyes in shock and screamed "Yami!" He sat up and hugged himself.

In that same moment Yami came inside the room and sat next to his light to comfort him "What's wrong Aibou?" He asked as he held Yugi's hand softly.

_Come stop your crying  
It will be all right  
Just take my hand, hold it tight  
I will protect you  
from all around there  
I will be here  
Don't you cry_

Yugi looked up at Yami, his eyes being filled with pool of tears "Yami… you are here…"

Yami softened his eyes "Of course I am Aibou, I'll never leave your side, I'll always stay with you"

Yugi sobbed "Thank you…" He sniffed "I had a bad dream, that you left me and never came back"

Yami sighed and gave his light a kiss on the nose "Is ok, I will always stay right here, beside you Aibou" He gave a hug to Yugi and whispered to him "No matter what"

Yugi closed his eyes calming down a bit but still feeling nervous "Ok…"

_For being__ so small,  
you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry_

They separated and Yami looked at Yugi kindly "Do you think you can go back to sleep now Yugi?"

"Um, I…" Then Yugi yelped when a strong thunder was heard, and hugged Yami tighter not wanting to let him go.

Yami chuckled "Then I guess you can sleep in my room" He suggested, and Yugi nodded immediately.

Both stood up from the bed and came inside Yami's room, where from the window could be seen how the drops of water began to hit the glass.

Yugi laid on the bed and felt how Yami did too, the younger trying to find some sleep at being able to be in the same room with Yami.

_Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
__You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always_

"Yugi, would you mind to tell me why did you begin to have this nightmares since I decided to stay with you?" Asked Yami kindly.

Yugi bit his lower lip and nodded slightly "S-sure…" He turned around to face Yami, and relaxed at feeling Yami's arms around him.

"W-well, when you decided to stay with me because I confessed my love for you, I was very happy. But still…" He sobbed slightly "My friends, especially Anzu, said that I should had let you be happy with your family and friends, that you just stayed with me because you felt pity of me for not being loved back by you… and n-now I fear that some day you will actually get tired of me and leave…" Then he finally let some tears down.

Yami softened his eyes and gave a kiss to Yugi on the cheek "Yugi, I thought you believed me when I said I loved you back…"

Yugi nodded "I did, b-but, but, my friends didn't…"

_Why can't they understand  
the way we feel?  
They just don't trust  
what they can't explain  
I know we're different but,  
deep inside us  
We're not that different at all_

"Yugi…" Said Yami gently "It is different to think what it is right, than to being jealous"

"What do you mean?" Asked Yugi

Yami wiped Yugi's tears away "What I mean is that Anzu can't face the fact that I love you back, and can't stand to see both of us happy. You and I knew she was in love with me, so you don't have to believe what she says, believe in what your heart does…"

_And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more_

"But, what about if my heart is wrong?" Doubted Yugi

Yami shook his head "A heart always knows, but you must follow it too. So don't stop hearing it"

Yugi stayed quiet for a moment until he spoke again "Then, it isn't true that you are here because you feel pity of me?"

"No, it is not true"

_Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know__?  
We need each other,  
to have, to hold  
They'll see in time  
I know _

Yugi kept looking deeply into Yami's crimson eyes until a frown appeared on his face "But, what about if you really have to leave my side? Wouldn't I be alone again?"

Yami chuckled and shook his head "Never Yugi, because even if we are miles away apart from us, we would still be in each other's heart, like right now you are mine, and I'm sure I'm in yours too"

_When destiny calls you  
You must be strong  
I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together_

Yugi smiled and let small tears of happiness out, already forgetting it was raining outside "Thank you Yami, I love you"

Yami smiled at him back "I love you too Yugi" Then both shared a passionate kiss, holding in each other's arms letting love take over them

_Cause you'll be in my heart  
Believe me, you'll be in my heart  
You'll be there from this day on,  
Now and forever more_

Even when they had to breathe they kissed again, over and over again, knowing now that their love was eternal, even further than death itself.

_Oh, you'll be in my heart  
(you'll be here in my heart)  
No matter what they say  
You'll be in my heart, you'll be there  
always, always_

Finally both separated and snuggled into each other's body, smiling knowing that nothing could separate them now.

Yugi sighed contently as he felt a warm kiss on his forehead and how two strong arms wrapped around his waist protectively.

_Yes i'll be with you.  
cause i'll be there for you always  
always and always  
just look over your shoulder  
just look over your shoulder  
just look over your shoulder  
i'll be there_ _always _

Yugi was pretty sure now, that those nightmares were not going to perturb him ever again.

* * *

Nekogal: Hurray for puzzleshipping! Now, about the little favor… I want you to help me choose between the songs **'Can you feel the love tonight?' **From the Lion King, and **'Far longer than Forever' **From Swan Princess

Yugi: It's your decision! The song with more votes will be used for the next chap!

Nekogal: Don't forget to review and give your opinions! Jaa-ne!


	4. Can you feel the love Tonight?

Nekogal: Hello everyone! The winner is 'Can you feel the love tonight?' Thanks for voting! And also, I might make a chapter of 'Far longer than forever', maybe it won't be the next chapter, but I'll write it.

Yugi: Nekogal does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters or the song 'Can you feel the love tonight?' **Warning: I'm a girl!**

Nekogal: Enjoy!

* * *

Atemu closed his eyes and sighed calmly, he needed this for long time, this time to relax and calm of all the work he had to do as a pharaoh, a young one. He'd grown to be very tired of working all day, it was very tiring and exhausting for the young pharaoh, all he wanted was to close his eyes and relax once in a while, and the only time he did was at the night when he had to sleep. He stroke the grass below him softly and smiled, he smiled in that way that made your heart to beat softly and calmly, like beautiful music.

He opened his eyes and looked deeply at the moon and the stars shining above at the nocturne sky; at just being under the shadow of a tree and being contemplating these kind of nights reminded him of the beauty of his crush. He had so much work that he could barely see her these days, it was sad but still that was no obstacle for them, they could still see each other, not changing a bit their friendship.

_Can you feel the love tonight  
__The peace the evening brings  
__The world for once in perfect harmony  
__With all its living things_

Atemu chuckled lowly then, at hearing delicate and soft footsteps coming towards him, he did not even bother to turn around to see who it was, because he already knew who the one coming was "Hi" He said with a chuckle.

In that same second a beautiful girl, wearing a beige, tight dress, two golden bracelets, a bright and golden necklace, with Atemu's same hair and round shining amethyst eyes; sat next to him and turned to look at him "Hi Atemu" She said softly

The young pharaoh turned and smiled at her kindly making her to blush; a cute blush that could make even the angriest person in the entire universe to chuckle; Yugi crossed her arms still smiling and sighed dreamily "It is a beautiful night; I have no wonder of why you are here"

_So many things to tell her  
__But how to make her see  
__The truth about my past, impossible  
__She'd turn away from me_

Atemu nodded, in fact Yugi was right with something, it was indeed a beautiful night, but he wanted to be there so the scenery could help him relax of all the rush and work he had that same day, which was very frustrating. Even the only thing that could make him feel better was to hear Yugi say to him 'I love you'. Atemu chuckled at his own thoughts, like if somehow that was possible to hear, he knew that Yugi considered him as a friend.

Why couldn't he just be brave enough and tell her straight? I love you, it is not a very complicated thing to say, it was short, direct and simple. But still, if he was a pharaoh, shouldn't a pharaoh be brave enough for everything?

_He's holding back, he's hiding  
__But what, I can't decide  
__Why won't he be the king I know he is?  
__The king I see inside?_

"Hey Atemu" Said Yugi getting his attention back at her.

The pharaoh turned back at her still smiling "Yes?"

"I love you"

What just happened? Atemu blinked several times because his eyes were widen in shock, bigger than normal. He rubbed his eyes feeling confused and moved closer to her in case he, possibly, heard wrong "What?"

Yugi tilted her head at the reaction of the other and raised an eyebrow "I said that I loved how the moon looks like" Her voice sounding rather confused "What do you thought I said?" She asked in curiosity

Atemu just shook his head "Um, nothing, I just didn't hear you very clearly, that's all" He said doing his best to not sound very fake in his answer, or else Yugi would suspect something about his true feelings. But still, even if she did, could he be brave enough to tell her?

_Can you feel the love tonight?  
__The peace the evening brings  
__The world, for once, in perfect harmony  
__With all its living things_

The pharaoh took a deep breathe silently, and shuddered of fear inwardly; before he could say something he looked around him, there was the moon, the stars, the sky, the wind, the trees, everything that he needed for a romantic atmosphere. He better do it now!

Not caring that he might be rejected, Atemu turned at her and cleared his throat getting her attention in a second. When he saw her concentrated gaze on him he felt nervous, but when he saw deeper in her eyes Atemu now felt somehow confident, enough to tell her "Yugi" He said softly, almost like a whisper.

_Can you feel the love tonight?  
__You needn't look too far  
__Stealing through the night's uncertainties  
__Love is where they are_

"Yes Atemu?" She said kindly, not having idea of what she was going to hear, and what she was going to hear was one of her deepest and more secret wishes from the depths of her heart.

Not being able to hold it Atemu began to sweat of the nervousness, his body tensed, his fists gripped for some reason and his voice was beginning to sound broken "I w-want to tell you… that I… um, I…"

Trying to help her friend to make his nervousness go away, she held his hands in hers and smiled kindly "You can tell me anything Atemu, there's no need to be scared. No matter what it is I know that our friendship will always last" She said cheerfully.

At these words Atemu smiled at her and he relaxed his body of the tension "I want to tell you that I… I…"

_And if he feels the love tonight  
__In the way I do_

"I love you, I love you so much!" He said with no fear, his voice sounding very confident and loud enough for almost entire Egypt to hear his confession.

Yugi widened her eyes and gasped lowly, she brought her hands to her mouth in shock, making Atemu to feel more tensed at what she might answer.

_It's enough for this restless wanderer_

Then out of nowhere small tears of happiness slid down her cheeks, and in what seemed to be a flash of light Yugi hugged him tightly and gave Atemu a kiss on the lips, dancing with his tongue until the need of air would break them apart. Atemu stayed in shock, it took him several minutes to realize what was happening; he was being kissed, and by Yugi! The one he truly loved! He smirked in victory inwardly, he closed his eyes and returned the kiss with enthusiasm.

_Just to be with you_

They separated and stared at each other deep in the eyes, but before Atemu could say something Yugi spoke first "I love you too Atemu" Then she captured his lips into another kiss; letting the beautiful scenery make their love to flow more than it ever did.

* * *

Nekogal: There you go! I really do hope you liked it, and again I ask you to review please! Give me your opinions and any romantic Disney song you know of that can match puzzleshipping!

Yugi: And if you can, please vote in her poll! You'll find it easily at her profile.

Nekogal: Until next time!


	5. Once upon a Dream

Nekogal: -shruggs- I just felt like writing this . I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters, or the song 'Once upon a dream', it belongs to Disney. I just own this plot. Enjoy!

Bla normal talk and description

_Bla _lyrics

**Bla **remembering dream

* * *

Yugi smiled as he woke up, he had that dream again, that dream where Yami confessed his love to him. The happy teen sat up and looked through the window, it was a beautiful new day.

"**Would you like take a walk with me?" Yami asked as he handed his hand to Yugi. ****A warm smile was spread amongst his lips, as for showing trust to the smaller teen.**

**Yugi blushed, he looked down at the hand waiting for him to hold, and then at Yami. He nodded shyly and took Yami's hand.**

_I know you  
__I walked with you  
__Once upon a dream_

Yugi looked down at his hands that were resting on his lap, he could swear he felt Yami's touch while he dreamed. He smiled, perhaps when you dream something a lot of times, it comes true.

The teen stood up and swirled around, almost dancing.

**Yugi blushed when Yami held his hand as both walked, his hand just felt so warm, soft and gentle; he loved that feeling. He looked up at Yami and blushed a bit more at seeing a pair of kind crimson eyes looking at him with happiness. Those eyes, were like gems, they would always be shining, at least for him.**

_I know you  
__The gleam in your eyes  
__Is so familiar a gleam_

Yugi approached the window and fully opened it. He looked outside and smiled wider, it felt like today would be his special day, it just seemed to be perfect.

"I have the feeling that I will get a surprise today" He said dreamily, and happily to no one in particular.

A bird flew near him and he sighed confused "But, even if it is a dream I can't be so sure. Dreams just show what your heart desires, not what will happen" He tilted his head at seeing two birds flying together "Right?"

"**Yami, was there any reason in particular ****of why you wanted to come out here?" Asked the teen nervously and expectant.**

**Yami smiled at hearing the question of his curious light; he looked up at the moon above them and smiled "Actually, there is" He answered. He sat down on a bench and let Yugi sit next to him.**

_Yet I know it's true  
__That visions are seldom all they seem._

Yugi kept looking through the window, thinking "Yami, I wonder what you're doing right now" He asked. "Are you planning what I think you are? Are you not? Or perhaps you'll just spend this day with me as in another normal day?"

Yugi chuckled and shook his head "No, I know Yami very well, and I have the feeling he'll tell me today" He assured to himself.

"**What is it?" Asked Yugi to his dark.**

**Yami gave him a warm smile and just moved closer to him "I know, that we've known each other for a very long time. And that time has shown me something important, not just to me but to my heart as well…" He took Yugi's hands, causing the teen to blush more.**

_But if I know you  
__I know what you'll do  
__You'll love me at once  
__The way you did once  
__Upon a dream_

Yugi chuckled and danced in circles, almost imagining what it would be like when Yami told him he loved him.

_La, la, la…_

"… **Yugi, what I want you to know, is, that I love you" He confessed and touched Yugi's cheek "I've always loved you, my Aibou, my light, my Yugi. I know you may not feel the same but, I just wanted to let you know" He said, rather heartbroken.**

**Yugi smiled and softly leaned up to his face and gave him a kiss, when both broke apart Yugi blushed and said "I love you too"**

Later that day, after having dinner, Yugi was heading up to his room, still having hope that today Yami would confess his love. He was about to go inside his room, when a warm, soft and gentle hand held him from his hand and stopped him.

Yugi widened his eyes at recognizing the feeling, he turned around and was surprised at seeing Yami "Yami?"

Yami let go of him "Before you go to sleep" He smiled warmly "Would you like to take a walk with me?" He asked handing his hand to Yugi.

Yugi blushed, just like in his dream! He nodded shyly, after being able to control his small blush, and held his hand.

_But if I know you  
__I know what you'll do_

Both walked through the park, not saying anything to each other. Yami smiled inwardly and held Yugi's hand softly. Yugi blushed and looked up at Yami, his crimson eyes, were looking at him happily, again. Just like in his dream.

"Yami, was there any reason in particular of why you wanted to come out here?" He asked expectant.

Yami smiled and looked up at the full moon above them "Actually there is" He answered. He stopped walking and sat on the nearest bench, Yugi sitting next to him.

"What is it?" Asked the teen.

Yami gave him a warm smile and moved closer to him "I know, that we've known each other for a very long time. And that time has shown me something important, not just to me but to my heart as well…" He held Yugi's hands, and the teen blushed.

"… Yugi, what I want you to know, is, that I love you" He confessed and touched Yugi's cheek "I've always loved you, my Aibou, my light, my Yugi. I know you may not feel the same but, I just wanted to let you know" He said a little sadly.

_You'll love me at once_

That was it! Just like in his dream!

Yugi smiled and leaned forward to Yami's face and kissed him. It wasn't a passionate kiss, but a gentle one. When they broke apart Yugi blushed and said "I love you too"

_The way you did once  
__Upon a dream._

Yami's eyes lit up in happiness, and in just a second, Yugi found himself in another kiss. The teen was surprised, but decided to give in, he closed his eyes ad returned it willingly, as he held Yami's hands in his.

It seemed that dreams really come true.

* * *

Nekogal: I decided to end the song before the prince sings and stuff. Oh well, I hope you enjoyed. Please review!


End file.
